Friendship Never Dies
by HikaruObsessedfangirl
Summary: Sasuke is back before Naruto. What will Sakura do. Can she forgie him or has there friendship died forever


Friendship Never Dies

Friendship Never Dies

_What if Naruto was gone longer than two years? What if he was gone for three1/2? And what if Sasuke came back before Naruto. How would Sakura react, could she forgive him?_

"Sakura Haruno I have something important to tell you" The Lady Hokage said sadly "Unfortunately Naruto has chose to continue another six months of training with Jariyia. ( do not know how to spell HELP) Also the three years are up and Orochimaru can move on to Sasuke's body now and the odds of finding Sasuke alive now slim at best so it has drawn me to the conclusion that the case of Sasuke Uchiha is closed until evidence can be found of his whereabouts." "I understand Lady Tsundae" Said a wilting Sakura " I'll inform Naruto for you if you like, I'd rather be the one to send that letter Lady Tsundae. I… I…." Sakura said choking to hold in her sobs " I… I think it would be for the best." As Sakura finished her last word she tried to rushed out of the room but she fell to her knees sobbing before she was out of the room. Tsundae rushed over to her student as she cried her self out finally given the closure she needs to move on from Sasuke. Little did she know that Sasuke wasn't going to die anytime soon.

Itachi vs. Sasuke the battle of the Sharigans

Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other for a long time in the wasteland they had planned for their final battle. They gave each other a nod as if to say goodbye for they both know when this was over one of them would walk away victorious and the other would be dead. At the same time they broke the stare and activated there mayekogan sharingan. A psychological battle was fought using all in there arsenal to inflict pain inside the mind on the sharingan plain to drive the other insane and kill them. And then in less then a minute after it started Itachi dropped to the ground dead. And with that Sasuke disappeared as if nothing had happened with a certain pink haired kounichi on his mind.

Sakura's apartment

It had been two months since Sakura had been told that Sasuke's case had been closed and she had shut down. Apparently holding your tongue for twelve years about what your really thinking and being perfectly sweet creates a very angry, emo person. And add that to the freakish strength and chakra control Sakura has and you have one scary violent, snappish person. Sakura came home from the hospital in a very ticked off mood. Today had been the discounted pediatrician check ups, so for the entire day Sakura had to endure listening to small children scream as they got shots and medicine. Semi-silently cursing the pediatrician that had been sick today causing her to have to fill in from the section for ninja injuries and major medical problems. But she knew that her used to be best friend Ino had taken this day off on purpose just to avoid this but unfortunately causing Sakura to endure it. As she came in the door she was considering calling Ino and giving her a piece of her mind, but was aware that Ino would probably just laugh at her for her misfortune. Only a few minutes after Sakura walked in the door and was about to sit down the phone rang. And on top of that it was from the girl that was the entire reason for her horrible mood "What Ino!" Said Sakura in a very angry voice. Ino said " Um hi, I've been calling all day I didn't know if today was your day to work, and I really need to talk you." " Oh what is it Ino" Sakura said impatiently. " Um well, my boyfriend dumped me and I really need to talk to someone" Ino said that and burst into tears. When Sakura herd Ino's hurt tone her tough shell melted into sympathy, caring, forgiveness, protective to kill the boy that hurt Ino "Oh no! Poor you I'll be right over." And in a flash Sakura was by Ino's side holding her as she cried. Because Sakura was a person who couldn't stand to see anyone in pain. And no matter what you did to her she would always welcome you back with the open arms of forgiveness. For she loved Ino as her onee-chan and would always be there for her when ever she needed her. Ino had pushed Sakura away many times before so much that Sakura was tired of acting like some puppy that would follow Ino no matter what she did. But she made a secret promise to herself that when Ino needed it she'd be there for her. "Oh Ino its all right, there are plenty of more guys in the sea. He was a horrible idiot to dump you, your awesome! Shush, calm down. You'll get another boyfriend much better than him." Sakura said this frantically trying to calm Ino down. "No there's not, he's gone and I have nothing to live for. sob sob sobs sob." Ino sobbed. Sakura again tried to calm Ino down until she soothed her to the point where Ino said that it was late and she should leave. Sakura walked into her apartment, ready to go right to sleep, but something was off. Sakura thought " Did I leave the door unlocked?" It wasn't until Sakura noticed someone's chakra in her apartment did she know something was extremely wrong. Sakura pulled her chakra into her fists, preparing to ultimately scar the person who decided to break it to Sakura Haruno's, The Death Blossom of Konaha, apartment. As she made a move to throw every weapon near her at the shadow the chakra was coming form she heard an all to familiar chuckle. Sakura's whole body began to shake as her mind rejected the pain to think it would even be possible that **he** would be here. But unfortunately, Sasuke was there in her apartment.


End file.
